


I wanna know what love is (I want you to show me)

by giraffewrites



Category: Crashing (UK TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes, This is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: After a stressful day at work, there's nothing more appealing to Sam than falling asleep in one of his boyfriend's shirts.





	I wanna know what love is (I want you to show me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saruma_aki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saruma_aki/gifts).



> Okay so I watched all of this show at the beginning of the year (literally on the 1st January), and it easily became one of my favourite shows. I really hope it gets another season! This is dedicated to the lovely saruma_aki, because they were the one who introduced me to the show, this is based off a headcannon we came up with, and also because this is a late birthday present for them (happy late birthday, again!).
> 
> There isn't much plot to this, but I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Title is from I Want To Know What Love Is by Foreigner.

Living in an abandoned primary school is much different from living in an abandoned hospital, Sam’s found. There’s a lot less floors, and it holds a lot less people. The eating area is slightly bigger than the one in the hospital, though. There’s a large field and outside area covered in tarmac, which Sam supposes is pretty cool. If the field wasn’t ruled by overgrown grass, it would make a great host for a picnic. He prefers living here than to what the rundown, deserted old people’s home had to offer, that’s for sure. The building itself was bigger, but the rooms were tiny. As for the baths, they hadn’t been cleaned in years and Sam was pretty sure he saw mold growing from out the tap. Melody had liked the place, saying something along the lines of it having ‘potential’ and that it was packed with ‘emotions and past tragedies’. However, Colin had somehow managed to convince her to move into the primary school instead. Sam still isn’t sure how their relationship (?) works.

Sam and Fred have the second biggest room in the school. Melody and Colin having the biggest. It works well, though. Melody and Colin’s room have larger windows and Melody praises the natural light’s effects on the outcomes of her paintings. In Sam and Fred’s room, there’s an interactive whiteboard. By some luck of fate it still works, and when they link it up to one their laptops, they can watch films and TV shows on it as if they’re in the cinema. The windowsills are decorated with plants and flowers, all of which have names (there’s a bunch of roses called ‘the daisies’, because even if they’re actually roses, Sam had claimed they ‘look more like they’d have the name daisy if they were girls, yanno?’).

There’s not much light in the bedroom when Sam walks in. It’s dark outside, and the only lightsource that’s being provided is the fairy lights that hang over their bed. They give off a soft, golden light, illuminating the headboard and pillows below. Although Sam isn’t a fan of the dark, he leaves the main lights off. It’s been a long day. He’s exhausted, and the soft glow of the fairy lights are comforting. He dumps his bag and jacket by the door, before walking to the closet. Well, it’s not really a closet. It’s a wooden shelf unit that was there when they moved in, but it does the job.

Sam strips himself of his shirt and lets it fall to the floor, kicking it under the bed for now. His eyes scan the selection of clothes as best as they can with the minimal lighting the room has to offer. After a few seconds, he decides that right now, he rather be wearing Fred’s clothes than his own. He chooses a yellow shirt, a small rose embroidered on the pocket. It’s softer than Sam’s clothes (‘you don’t use fabric conditioner Sam, that’s why your clothes feel like cardboard’), and smells like vanilla. The scent alone help drain Sam’s body of stress, and as soon as it’s on his body, Sam’s practically asleep. He doesn’t know why, but wearing his boyfriend’s clothes always makes him feel better. The sleeves are a bit long on him, but instead of rolling them up like Fred would, Sam bunches the ends up into his fist. He makes his way over to the bed, flopping down once he’s close enough. His head rests on the mountain of pillows, his legs curling up to his body, his arms pressed to his chest. As soon as he closes his eyes, he thinks he hears the door open, but sleep takes him before he can open his eyes.

When he wakes up, the room has gotten evidently darker, although the fairy lights are still shining above his head. It takes his still half asleep brain a few seconds to realise that he’s no longer in bed alone. Fred’s next to him, his nose buried in Sam’s hair, arms wrapped around him. There’s also a blanket thrown over them, and when Sam moves his hand out to touch it, he recognises it as the one they bought from their date at the science museum (Fred’s idea, not his). It’s black with multiple constellations sewn into it with silver thread, and whilst i isn’t the warmest, it’s both their favourite.

His attention is taken away from the blanket when he feels Fred pull him closer. Sam can smell the deodorant on Fred’s shirt and smiles. He slides his arm away from the blanket and to wrap around Fred’s waist, taking a fistful of the shirt into his hand. His eyes can’t stay open much longer, and soon enough he’s drifting back off to sleep. He’s barely awake when he feels a small kiss on his forehead. Sam just about manages to whisper ‘love you’ before sleep claims him once more.


End file.
